terra_alpha_alliancefandomcom-20200215-history
Alessandra St. James
Family: Father: Admiral Nick Ryder Mother: Ambassador Noella St. James Siblings: Jack Ryder, Angelica Ryder, Olivia Ryder, Marcus Ryder (Deceased) Spouse: None History - Alessandra or "Ally", is the daughter of Nick Ryder and Noella St. James. When Nick's wife was thought dead, Nick moved on and married Noella. 8 months later, Julie returned and in less than a year, Noella's marriage to Nick was annulled and all record erased or highly classified. Noella was two months pregnant when the marriage was annulled and she was re-assigned to a different diplomatic post every few months. Ally was born on a medical ship and basically was born a nomad like her mother. Ally's childhood was fun for her, meeting all kinds of people, going to exotic locales, but she never had a true father. Her mother tried to find a suitable husband and father for her daughter, but few fit the bill. Some just wanted to possess Noella and Ally, like a trophy wife and daughter. As they were both very attractive and intelligent blondes. Others just were not stable enough to handle the kind of work Noella did. When Ally was 16 she was accepted into Starfleet Academy's new 'youth' training program. For two years she spent most of her time learning about different races and history. She initially wanted to go into the diplomatic corps, like her mother. Eventually she was recruited into Starfleet Intelligence upon her graduation. Her mother was not at all happy with that choice, as she knew what that lifestyle did to people. But she supported her daughter anyway and Ally became a very successful operative. Eventually she took a post on her mother's staff as her bodyguard and when she needed to, as her spy. Her own love life was about as rocky as her mother's. There were plenty of men in her life, her handler once commented that she changed boyfriends as often as she changed her hair styles. But she never really connected to many of them on a deep emotional level, like she really wanted to. Most were just fun to be with, gave her a distraction when she needed it. She was recruited into Section 31 as a special operative. She wondered at first why she was even approached, but then she found out that her father was one of the Section Directors. He had no idea she was recruited, but she wanted to get to know the man that contributed half his DNA to her birth. Ally has gone between wanting to know her father and hating him back to loving being a part of his world. During the Imperium War Ally was assigned to the Mount as an operative until she was murdered by an escaping inmate. She was revived by the Siofrans that revealed that her mother was actually part of the royal family and a transporter clone of the original, Nancy Peterson. It was also revealed that Jack and her shared a womb, but Julie Lei took Jack from Noella and attempted to raise him as her own child. Since her return to life, Ally has spent much of her time training to be a more effective operative, learning to defend herself better. Currently Ally is assigned to Kinsey Calhoun's covert operations team as an analyst and field operative.